Complicated Compassion
by CatherineNyan
Summary: "A few years ago, there were two people. They were two people who were bound to be together. However, life itself has its own mixes and twists, some of which make being loved a series of complications and mixed emotions."


A/N I don't own Maid Sama. Enjoy and please review. Secret genre, read to find out. Thanks.

Sorry for the hiatus on Romeo and Juliet. I have had a lot of school work. I hope this shall make up for it.

Also please note that in the near end, the insults was Misaki insulting herself, and I do not share the same offense if any were offended..

A few years ago, there were two people. They were two people who were bound to be together. However, life itself has its own mixes and twists, some of which make being loved a series of complications and mixed emotions.

Sometimes, love takes you further away from your plan. Like a magic carpet, traveling around the world in its wondrous sewn fabric.

 **Years ago,there were two people named Misaki and Takumi. They were best friends and soon, without realizing, they became lovers.**

'Baka Usui…' Misaki thought, looking behind her. Takumi was stalking her once again as she complained.

"Eh? Misa-Chan, are you thinking about me?" He asked, a devious smirk plastered on his pale face.

"BAKA! Are you a mind reader!" She screamed. Looking to her back and seeing Takumi walking nearer to her. His hand rested on her shoulder.

"Wow, so Prez is talking about me. I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe us being married? Maybe raising children? Maybe…" He continued his sentence on the tip of her ear.

"Maybe she's thinking about us making-"

"USUI!" Misaki said, hitting him with her leather book bag, as she blushed ten shades of pink.

 **Of course, love did come with a price. A big one at that.**

Inside the party, called the Ciel Noir were several famous faces. The CEO of Pirancho, a gaming company, was there. The CEO of Namakashi which was a famous designing company was also there. The list could go on and on, but the one who really had attention was no other than Takumi Usui, the soon to be heir of the Walker Corporations.

The long party started at 5:00 PM and ended at a whopping, 2:30 AM. Misaki was waiting at her boyfriend's apartment, watching various movies and TV shows. She fell asleep at 11:00 PM.

"Ah, Misa-Chan." Takumi said, looking at his girlfriend, asleep on the couch. He just arrived from the party, and he was tired as hell.

Takumi admired Misaki's charm. Her independence was one of the many things he liked about the sat down on the remaining space on the couch, and fell asleep.

Troubles were another thing that came with love. Such as jealousy.

"Takumi USUI!" Misaki screeched as she saw the suit that had the smell of woman's perfume on it.

"What Misa-chan?" He asked as her. Takumi walked into the washroom where he saw Misaki holding up his suit from the party yesterday.

Misaki didn't say a word, nor did she express any feelings. She stared at the white cloth as her piercing amber eyes slowly became a dark black.

"Misa?"

Takumi asked the maiden as she stared at him with her almost soulless eyes. Staring into his emerald green eyes. She stood up and leaned against his muscular body.

"How, dare you. Baka Usui." She said, her words trembled as they escaped her pale lips. Without realizing, tears overflowed her eyelids, slowly gliding down her face.

"What did I do, Misaki?" Takumi asked, looking at her with signs of empathy on his face.

"You-you!"

Misaki ran out of the washroom, not wanting to continue her sentence. Leaving the suit behind and running to the empty unused bedroom. Takumi hurriedly ran to the room, nudging the door knob before realizing Misaki had locked the door.

"Misa, what did I do?" Takumi asked, leaning against the buttercream colored door.

"I know that women were around you. I smelled that perfume!"

Takumi chuckled at her response. Leaning harder against the door, sighing and slowly thinking about the explanation he'd have to say.

"What's so hilarious?" Misaki asked, her anger burning into her heart. Her heart slowly burned with ache and regret.

"Our clothes get mixed up in the laundry. I'm pretty sure you're just smelling your perfume since they mixed." He responded

For a second, Misaki's heart was filled with warmth and relief. Until the fire started again and she thought of another way on why he had the smell of a woman's perfume.

"I don't wear perfume." Misaki said, eyes brimming with clear tears, dripping down her red face.

"Misaki." Takumi slowly said each syllable of her name. A monotone intonation coming with each letter he uttered.

"You're a smart girl. Ne?"

Takumi said the statement with a very light chuckle. Misaki opened the door which hit Takumi's back. He rubbed his aching back and face the girl. Seeing her in such a invulnerable state made him sad and angry at himself for making her like this.

"So what."

Misaki looked at him as she said the two words. Her eyes red from salty tears that brimmed her face. She looked down, trying to forget the man that barged in her life, making it happier yet, more miserable.

"Misaki, I put that there. I really didn't go anywhere last night except for the basement where I hid." Takumi said, looking at the sad teary-eyed girl.

Misaki looked at him skeptically, her brow furrowed and her face had an emotion of wonder on it. Takumi just looked at the girl, knowing that she would still, probably not believe his lie— which it wasn't a lie, but now in Misaki's eyes it was.

Jesus, love is a complicated thing.

Takumi gestured his girlfriend to the small living quarters. He turned on the television set and made her sit down beside him on the white sofa that he kept for a very, very long time.

He replayed the video of the CCTV, right on their basement. On the screen showed Takumi walking around, sitting down, talking to himself, and of course, the scene where he put an expensive brand of cologne, named Amour Ciel, on his dress shirt.

After that, she forgave him. And well, in a way you'd not expect. Hint hint…

 **Let's not go above the ratings here, lets be real. Anyway, continuing with the poem.**

 **Love was something that could happen at any given time at any place, and anywhere at all. Love was so mysterious, and so amazing, like joining a rollercoaster of adventure.**

His plan did not work.

No, his plan was actually quite disrupted, whatever he'd do, he couldn't just say the four words he had been willing to say for the entire day.

Will you marry me?

Jeez, it sounded so easy to say in his head. But, he just couldn't say four words. He. Just. Could. Not. Why not, you ask? Well, Takumi has been interrupted at the most absurd times when he even tried to fit the four words in the situation he had been dealing with.

Do you even know how hard that is to do?

Well, Takumi does. In fact, he tried proposing even at the weirdest times. Heck, even at those times he's been interrupted. It's like God doesn't agree with their marriage, should he just give up, cause they weren't meant to be?

Nah, not even that stupid idea could possibly stop him.

Right?

Takumi chuckled at the dumb idea,and sat on the wooden chair, looking over his laptop, as he made all of the ways he had tried to propose for the entire day. His screen showed something like this:

Number 1- Propose during a date. Result= Failed

Number 2- Propose when she doesn't feel good. Result= Failed plus a very angry Misa-Chan

Number 3- Propose when Misaki is all alone Result= Failed |

His mouse cursor blinked on the blank area, when he suddenly heard loud cries from the outside of his compact room. He ran outside and saw his soon-to-be Fiancée on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?" He said, walking hurriedly to the side of her own bed.

"Takumi… My mother d-died."

And for that point forward. It's when time had stopped. When Misaki and Takumi's boost of realization hit them like a frying pan to the head. Their minds processed the information, though denying it. Until soon, the spirit of depression swirled around their room. Their eyes turning darker in shade, as tears formed on Misaki's eyes. Oh how they wished the call she received was a dream, when the time started stopping, probably signaling her exit from the horrible nightmare.

But then time resumed.

You could hear Misaki's weeps and cries a mile away. Her body felt stiff from her head to her toes. Takumi, who barely knew on how to make the girl well, sat down beside her on her bed. Patting her back and trying to hug her as well. He could feel her emotions, slowly dripping away from her grasp.

"Misa-chan…" Takumi said, placing his head on her hair. His hand took hers and gave her warmth.

Her soft, smooth, and warm tears dripping onto his hand. Seeing her like this made Takumi weep deep inside.

"Misaki, I don't want you like this. I want you to be happy. We will see your mother. But please, please, I want to make you happy again. I don't want you to be like me. I became sad because of my own name. So Misaki Ayuzawa…"

Takumi said, leaving a pause in between. His free hand reached down to his pocket to get a small purple velvet box. He opened it, and showed it to Misaki.

"Will you marry me?"

Misaki immediately replied with a yes, and started hugging her now fiancé. Tears of happiness replaced the sadness in her eyes. Still with feels of depression, her feeling felt so bittersweet.

 **Sometimes, you underestimate love. And sometimes, love leads to consequences.**

Takumi and Misaki Walker were married for three months now. And so far, happiness was the thing they felt the most. They expected nothing to stop them. Yes, nothing would stop their undying happiness and feelings.

Until something did.

The doorbell rang, the chime echoed through the walls as Misaki Ayuzawa Usui Walker went downstairs to meet who ever was at the door. As she opened it, she saw Takumi's Brother, Gerald Walker, with a lady who looked flawless.

"Uh, Gerald, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, opening the door wider to let the two inside.

"I want to let this woman here marry my brother. Do you know where he is?"

Oh shoot.

Misaki remembered that she and Takumi did not ask permission to get married and eloped. Her eyes wanted to spit out it's salty tears. She kept them in and lead the way to Takumi.

"Misa-chan?" Takumi said as Misaki opened the door to reveal Gerald and the woman.

"Hello brother, this is your fiancé, Lillian Emerald." Gerald said, her name sounding sophisticated, that Misaki wanted to die.

"I'm sorry, what?" Takumi asked, wondering if he heard his brother right.

"I am your fiancé, Takumi." Lillian purred out his name. Disgusted, Misaki excused herself from the awkward silence. While she was walking out she could see Lillian's piercing stare at her.

"Uh, well hello." Takumi said, coughing out the last words. He heard Misaki's footsteps as she ran and closed what seemed to be their bedroom door.

After minutes and minutes of talking, the three went away to wherever they went to. Takumi went into their bedroom and saw Misaki lying down on the bed. Her eyes soulless and sad.

"Well, Misaki, my horrid brother wants me to marry Lillain."

Misaki looked at him with worry, but he flashed her a reassuring smile. Misaki's mind was so filled up with thoughts and jealousy, that she couldn't even cry.

"It's okay, Misa-chan, we'll find a way." Takumi said

Misaki's mind still drifted to Lillian. Soon her mind thought of all the wonderful things she had and all the thinks she doesn't have.

Her long straight brown hair. Her pale skin, pink pale lips, and cheeks wonderfully tinted pink. The tight skirt she wore, which emphasized her small waist line. The ombré tank top she wore. She was perfect.

Then she looked at herself. Ugly brown hair, unruly and thick. Her clothes, bland and cheap. Her face was ugly as well.

How would Takumi not accept the proposal? Lillian is perfect.

And she was not.

 **Love drives you to the worst circumstances, maybe even driving you to your death.**

Misaki drove her car around the highway, looking around through the dark night sky shining on her silver car. She ignored everything. She ignored Takumi. She ignored her food cravings. She ignored Lillian. She ignored the growing belly she had. She ignored her urge to vomit.

"Misaki?! Where are you!" Takumi's voice rang on her phone. After minutes of calls from him, she finally accepted his call.

"Does it matter? Why don't you love someone like Lillian, someone beautiful."

She said as she drove around the highway. The darkness only getting worse. She passed the speed limit, but she couldn't care less. No, the only thing she cared about now was living.

"Because Misaki, you are—"

"I LOVE YOU TAKUMI!"

Takumi was cut short by the loud scream from the other end of the phone. He could hear Misaki scream out her last words as the line went dead. He panicked and screamed, before he suddenly fainted.

Three days after the phone call, still no sign of Misaki. Until he did hear something. He heard news on the TV.

"Mysterious girl found dead with baby. Amazing, child still alive. Girl rumored to be the Misaki Ayuzawa. She leaves a death note to apparently be for her husband, Takumi Walker." The news man said.

Takumi dropped everything, and immediately ran to where the scene was—JisatsuShi Bridge. He took his car and ignored the texts from Lillian, saying that he was "cheating". Foolish woman.

He got off his car in 30 minutes and saw Misaki's lifeless body, which made hi E. Running, he went near the body, with yellow police tape around the trees near the corpse. He saw emergency doctors all around, brining her into a white ambulance. Takumi rushed near her, only to be stopped by emergency Police Officers.

"Sorry sir, this site is off limits." One of the workers said, looking at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"She's my wife."

"Oh, you must be Takumi Walker then?"

Takumi looked down, hearing the "Walker" part of the sentence. People treated him differently like he was a rare species when they know his name. Takumi only nodded at the Officer's response.

"Sorry for your loss." The doctor said, looking at Takumi.

Love is when even miracles happen, when even the biggest chances are met.

Takumi Walker, who was now 25 years old went to the classy yet dark graveyard. Hand with a little girl. The girl seemed to be at least four years old, and had green eyes and blonde hair. Her outfit was a petit dress and little bows tied her pigtails. On his other hand, was a boy with brown hair, and auburn eyes. He wore formal a button up shirt and pants.

"Amour,Nuit, come here." Takumi said, gesturing them to go with him. They walked near a grave, decorated beautifully. Takumi looked at the words on the stone.

Here lies Misaki Ayuzawa

R.I.P

A great daughter, wife, friend, and **mother**.

Born: September 29, 1991

Died: December 14, 2014

Nuit and Amour looked at their father, who had his eyes fixed on the carving of the tombstone. He gestured them to give the flowers that the had hand-picked from the Raven Castle Garden. Carefully, and silently, Nuit Cassé put down the fresh roses on his hand. While Amour Jour added the special petunias on the ground. They stayed silent until their father read a letter out loud. Before this, he made his kids go back to the car, where Cedric was waiting.

 **"Years ago,there were two people named Misaki and Takumi. They were best friends and soon, without realizing, they became course, love did come with a price. A big one at that. Troubles were another thing that came with love, such as was something that could happen at any given time at any place, and anywhere at all. Love was so mysterious, and so amazing, like joining a rollercoaster of adventure. Sometimes, you underestimate love. And sometimes, love leads to drives you to the worst circumstances, maybe even driving you to your death. Love is when miracles happen, when even the biggest chances are met. But in the end, love is something that will stay with you forever." Takumi finished the poem, as he looked at Misaki's grave. Weeping in his mind, slowly driving him insane.**

"There is only one person to be my bride, that is you, Misaki Ayuzawa Usui Walker."

He got up and left the note on the dirt. He went into the car silently as he looked at his two children. Smilling internally to himself.

Wait, there was one thing Takumi forgot to say that was in the letter.

At the end of the wonderful masterpiece, were the three people that loved Misaki the most. It read:

By: Takumi Usui Walker, Sara Amour Jour Ayuzawa Walker, and Rui Nuit Cassé Ayuzawa Walker, the two children who survived the crash.

Hope you enjoyed the story! Angsty-Drama, Romance story is the genre. If you do realize, some French words were used in this chapter these are the translations:

Ciel Nuit- Night Sky

Nuit Cassé- Broken Night.

Amour Jour- Love Day

I intentionally made the translations of Sara and Rui as Broken Love, Day and Night. Thanks for reading! ~CatherineNyan


End file.
